


Compensation

by starraya



Category: Holby City
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starraya/pseuds/starraya
Summary: “Bernie, I’m afraid pastels or grey or navy isn’t going to cut it. It’s Pride. You need to wear something colourful."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was only meant to be a teeny little Tumblr drabble, and it's not really worthy of being posted. I'm only doing so because my friend wants to read it and she doesn't have Tumblr.

“Bernie, I’m afraid pastels or grey or navy isn’t going to cut it. It’s Pride. You need to wear something _colourful_."

“Easy for you to say, when you’ve got a wardrobe full of shirts that could create the flag twice over."

There is a pause. A sly smirk quirks Bernie’s lips. 

“No, no, absolutely not.” Serena folds her arms - something Bernie finds a more than a tiny bit adorable, Serena Campbell standing in front of her in her underwear, _pouting_.

“Why not? You’ve never once complained when I wear your shirts in the morning."

“That’s … that’s because you always tell me you can’t find anything else and besides the mornings can still be a bit chilly, I can’t have you going ‘round nude and catching your death.”

“So, just to check, your more than eager acceptance at me having to borrow your shirts in the morning is due to concerns about my health, not the fact you’ve probably thrown my clothes God knows where the night before and they might not be found until three days later? Including, but not limited to, my favourite blue shirt you said must be in the wash?”

"That was _one_ time.” 

“And I’m still yet to receive a good explanation to how my bra ended up hooked on the living room lampshade. Although, I have got to admit the one you gave Jason was very creative.” 

Serena scoffs, “One day that mouth of yours, Bernice Wolfe, will get you into trouble."

“Pity, I thought it did last night.” It is not often Bernie can succeed in making Serena blush, properly blush, from ear to ear. One that pinks her neck and cheeks. One Bernie has to resist kissing, because they are already running late.

But she underestimates Serena’s flirting prowess. When Serena closes the distance between them and husks in her ear, “You can borrow a shirt on one condition: I get to reclaim it back properly tonight,” Bernie feels every inch of her skin alight with a fire that wearing Serena’s clothes all day isn’t going to dampen one jot. 

“Deal.”


End file.
